The first I.S. machine was patented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,843,159, dated Feb. 2, 1932, and 1,911,119, dated May 23, 1933. Today more than 4000 I.S. machines, manufactured by a number of companies, are in use worldwide, producing more than a billion bottles every day of the year. An I.S. (individual section) machine has a plurality of identical sections (a section frame in which and on which are mounted a number of section mechanisms) each of which has a blank station which receives one or more gobs of molten glass and forms them into parisons having a threaded opening at the bottom (the finish) and a blow station which receives the parisons and forms them into bottles standing upright with the finish at the top. An invert and neck ring holder mechanism which includes an opposed pair of arms, rotatable about an invert axis, carries the parisons from the blank station to the blow station inverting the parisons from a finish down to a finish up orientation in the process. A bottle formed at the blow station is removed from the section by a takeout mechanism.
In state of the art takeout mechanisms which include a takeout tong head which can either be displaced 180.degree. through a mechanically defined X-Z arc or through an electronically (individual X and Z electronic motors) defined arc, each bottle at the blow station will be displaced 180.degree. from a location at the blow station to a deadplate. The bottom surface of the bottle at the blow station is at the same vertical location as is the bottom surface of the bottle on the deadplate.